


The Horror

by Cryllia



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Character Cheats, Cheating Outside of Fandom and Character, Dom Fandom, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other, Sub Character, Sub Relationship, This Is STUPID, shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: Prompt: What's the worst thing you could wrangle?





	The Horror

Once upon a time Character and Freeform were in a Relationship.  The Relationship was a freeform kind of thing, and they didn't really have any rules.  Even so, Freeform became jealous of Character when they discovered that Character was going out with other characters by becoming ambiguous.  Worse, Character thought that Freeform was cheating on them because Freeform kept going out with all manner of other tags - even ones it had no right to be with.

"It's not my fault!" Freeform cried.  "People just keep sending me out."

"Oh grow a pair," Character replied saltily.  "Just tell them 'no' for once."

"I can't!  It's just how I'm programmed! And besides, you keep going out with other Fandoms.  Don't try to deny it.  I've seen you 'Ambiguous'"

"Fandom is my dom!  You know that.  It doesn't mean anything.  I only have eyes for you, Freeform."

"Wha- really?"

"Yes," Character looked away shyly.  "Only you."

"I don't know what to say, Character.  I... We.... this wasn't meant to be serious."

"But it turned out that way, didn't it?" Character asked.

"I suppose so."

And the two lived happily forever.

The End


End file.
